womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Loves of Geek Girls
The Secret Loves of Geek Girls is an anthology of comics and prose essays and fiction edited by Hope Nicholson, revolving around women's stories of both geekdom and romance. It was originally published independently via Kickstarter campaign, then in an expanded edition published through Dark Horse Comics. Contents Original cover by Gisèle Lagacé and Shouri; expanded edition cover by Noelle Stevenson. Entries in italics were added in the Dark Horse expanded edition. * Breather '''(pin-up) by Sanya Anwar * ''Geek Girls Bonding (original cover) by Gisèle Lagacé and Shouri'' * '''Introduction by Hope Nicholson ** replaced by new '''Note from the Editor' by Hope Nicholson'' * Foreword''' by Kelly Sue DeConnick'' * ''Introduction by Colleen Doran'' * '''Foreword/''Introduction by Trina Robbins * Comics, Paper Dolls, Glasses, and Contacts (comics) by Margaret Atwood * Minas Tirith (prose) by Marguerite Bennett * Settings (comics) by ALB * The Control Systems of Desire (prose) by Cara Ellison * Lungerella (prose) by Stephanie Cooke, illustrated by Deena Pagliarello * Anne of LINUX PINE (prose) by Erin Cossar, illustrated by Kristen Gudsnuk * Waxing Moon (comics) by Meags Fitzgerald * How Fanfiction Made Me Gay (prose) by J.M. Frey * A Divorcée's Guide to the Apocalypse (prose) by Katie West, illustrated by Kristen Gudsnuk * Cherry (prose) by Cherelle Higgins, illustrated by Rachael Wells with colors by Meaghan Carter * Bemused (comics) by Roberta Gregory * Both Sides of the Table and Between the Sheets (prose, illustrated) by Janet Hetherington * Babes on a Bike (pin-up) by Jen Bartel * Fanfiction, F/F, and Angst (prose) by Tini Howard * Cosplay Love (pin-up) by Renee Nault * URL > IRL (prose) by Gita Jackson * Shipping (comics) by Jenn Woodall * Leveling Up Your Dating Profile (prose) by Loretta Jean * Read: 1:19 AM (prose, illustrated) by Jen Aprahamian * Mashing Our Buttons (prose) by Soha Kareem * Mechanism (comics) by Meaghan Carter * I'm Your Biggest Fan (prose) by Adrienne Kress, illustrated by Deena Pagliarello * Yes, No, Maybe (comics) by Megan Kearney * How Fanfic from an American Girl Captured an English Boy (prose) by Megan Lavey-Heaton, illustrated by Isabelle Melançon * They Bury You in White (comics) by Laura Neubert * A Different Kind of Fantasy Role-Play (prose) by Brandy Dawley, illustrated by Leslie Doyle * Nerd Love (comics) by Irene Koh * Giant-Sized Regrets (prose) by Jess Oliver-Proulx * Puzzled over Pints (comics) by Jen Vaughn, colors by Jordyn Bouchon * Four Fictional Happy Endings (prose) by Diana McCallum * Ménage à 3 and Sticky Dilly Buns (comics) by Gisèle Lagacé and David Lumsdon, colors by Shouri * Ghost Stories (prose, illustrated) by Annie Mok * There's Nothing Wrong, It Must Be Love (prose) by Diana McCallum * ''We Weren't Even Dating Yet (comics) by Carla Speed McNeil'' * Girls with Slingshots (comics) by Danielle Corsetto * Rise of the Late Bloomer (prose) by Hope Nicholson, illustrated by Kristen Gudsnuk * None the Wiser (comics) by Diana Nock * Heard It through the Grapevine by Brenda Dawley * Regards to the Goblin King (comics) by Megan Kearney, colors by Jordie Bellaire * Never Kiss a Writer (prose) by Alicia Contestabile * Why I Know My Partner Is Really a Superhero (prose) by Trina Robbins, illustration by Jessica Paoli * ''Armor (comics) by Paulina Ganucheau'' * ''Ghost (prose) by Marjorie Liu'' * No Country for Old Mentors (prose) by Soraya Roberts, illustrated by Melissa Kay ** not included in the expanded edition * Pop Culture Metaphor (comics) written by Fionna Adams, art by Jen Vaughn * A Geek Girl Room of Your Own (prose) by Crystal Skillman * Kids These Days… (comics) by Natalie Smith * May I Admire You Again Today? (prose) by Twiggy Tallant * Montreal, 1993 (comics) written by Mariko Tamaki, art by Fiona Smyth * Love in the Time of Ethernet: Geeks & LDR (prose) by Natalie Zina Walschots * A First (comics) by Gillan G. * The Vulcan in Me (prose) by Emma Woolley * Better Than Fiction (comics) by Sarah Winifred Searle * Popping the Heat Sink (prose) by Sam Maggs, illustrated by Selena Goulding * ''Geek Girls (pin-up) by Genevieve FT'' Redux companion Cover by Jenn Woodall * Introduction by Hope Nicholson * Bumping into the Other Half of Your OTP at the Con (pin-up) by Deena Pagliarello * The Weary Heart Not '''(comics) written by Trina Robbins, art by Megan Kearney * '''Time to Move (prose) by J. M. Frey * Survivalwoman (prose & comics) by Margaret Atwood * Ghost (comics) by Megan Kearney * Nice Girls (prose) by Megan Lavey-Heaton * Self-portrait (pin-up) by Gillian G. * Lord of the Livejournals (prose) by Stephanie Cooke * 1997 (comics) by Janet Hetherington * Flirting (prose) by Adrienne Kress * The Most Notable Things I Found in My First Two Years Online (prose, illustrated) by Erin Cossar * Low-Hanging Fruit (prose) by Cherelle Higgins * Shadow Manifesto (comics) by Annie Mok * Pros at Cons (prose) by Hope Nicholson * Tattoo {pin-up) by Leslie Doyle * Excel Spreadsheets Are My Kink (prose) by Natalie Zina Walschots * tinismessypast (prose) by Tini Howard * Immortal Love, First Edition (prose) by Katie West, illustrated by Jamie McKelvie * Settings Pt. 2 (comics) by ALB * But I Trust Him (comics) by Sarah Winifred Searle * Groomed (prose)by Loretta Jean * The New Gods of the Air Waves (comics) by Jen Vaughn * Creating Space (comics) by Jen Aprahamian * Be With (comics) by Jessica and Jazmyn Paoli * Hot Pre-teen Makeout Sesh (1998) (comics) by Meags Fitzgerald * Preview from The Secret Loves of Geeks (2017): Gender Queer by Maia Kobabe External Links * Original Kickstarter * Redux Kickstarter Category:Publications Category:2015 Publications